createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Azethia
Azethia Created by /u/frisk-scp999 GEOGRAPHY The land is temperate similiar to the americas, the palace of Azethia stands on top of the tallest mountain available as the show of authority and power over the people, deeper into the lands, the more forested it is. farming there essentialy is normal and can keep up with the growing population, but it won't hold for long. Most communities outside of the capital can be found near the ocean or river banks, they are essentially small, but bigger ones are more populated and modernized, even with the 150 years of isolation BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY due to how the history of Arcadia turned out, Azethia is like any commonly found human nation, except with he only difference between Azethia and Arcadia, is that Azethia is starting to use the native troll (the "Kroggon" as they call themselves) population as heavy loaders and workforce, they are treated like slaves there, and for the past 40 years they are starting to add the trolls as a sort of heavy tank for the military, perhaps as additional defense or invasion force, or just intimadation, the biology of the trolls are similiar to the one in lord of the rings, and as tall as adult male african elephants, the difference is that they have protective scales that help against the enviroment they are in, and have 4 fingered claw like fingers, covered by thick scakes similiar to armadilos, but even with that they are weak enough to die in 6 shots, and an excellent counterpart for arcadian griffons, royal or wild, and for their pop, they are numbering in 15k, with male/female ratio being 2/1 Racial Quirk The quirk of Azethians is only in humans, unlike arcadia, the percentage of the potential pyschic population is ~60%, with most of them can have the potential of becoming apprentices for the church of psionics there HISTORY Around 300 years ago, Azethia is established as a union/commonwealth between the local empires and kings, for the rest 200 years, Azethia's influence and power is clearly noticed by the ancient powers of the time, once covering almost all of nothern parts of ordunos, and they are known for their naval prowess, their fleets are to be reckoned with, and their quality rivals the best ships Arcadia has, and also, it is essentially, a rich and plentiful nation. Before the following events that led to its collapse, and almost complete isolation, only the council of seven and 2% of Arcadia, the former member of the empire, remembers the things Azethia had done, and the events that led to its isolation, contacts between them are silent, but recently the empire had been opening up to the world And this worries the council SOCIETY Azethia have been changing governments for the past 100 years of its isolation, but currently they are led by a empress, a monarchy of sorts, their society is clearly an authoritharian kind. Mostly urbanize in cities, but quiet peaceful communities can still be found in isolated pockets of the nation CULTURE like Arcadia, their culture is somewhat similiar, with only distinct differences, like the fact that they are more traditional, and stay true to their tradition of loyalty and kinship, but don't let them fool you because they are more militarized than Arcadia, amd their history and background of war is clearly visible, they already have breechload technology before Arcadia does by around 5 years or so, and their soldiers are clearly to be respected OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC for the past 20 years, the military have been recruiting battle mages for the reason of "additional reinforcements" the reason of this are unknown, but their magical capability can be noticed, with more of a strict training, the average Azethian mage can be twice as powerful as their normal Arcadian counterpart, because of the militaristic culture, it is essential for them to learn offensive and defensive magic(for the mage apprentices, that is), and because their teachings are more strict, their minds and mental state are harder to break, and is stronger. And mostly, the public are completely supportive of having this magical fellows, possibly because the fact they have been living with them for the past 300 years MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS even though for the last 100 years they are isolated, they still take imports and exports from some clients, they produce firearms, clothing, traditional medicine, jewelry, and even some food if they wanted too, and they will import additional food supply, sometimes labour, and cultural arts (for their collection in the museum, so far they are 30% filled with unique arts) Posts Claim: Azethia Azethia’s secret war with Arcadia It finally begins (35CE) It finally begins (Azethia 38CE) An uneasy peace negotiations: 39CE The flag of Azethia A day at work: a Fiz and Ren short story, pt. 1/2 The re-conquest of Azethia, western reclamation recent developments and news for the Azeans Market Monday: the Azethian welcoming party Kroggons The diplomats came at 52CE Expansion and plans for an expedition Investigation of a Ruin Battle of Tellbos (1/2): a moment before the finale Battle of Tellbos (2/2): an end to the main conflict